Mystery Of The Fun Park Phantom
Based on the 1999 PC game Scooby-Doo Mystery Of The Fun Park Phantom Summary When the gang breaks down outside an old farm house the folks who live there agree to help if they solve the mystery of the phantom Transcript (We open on the gang on their way to somewhere) Danny:Like are we there yet? I'm getting kind of hungry. Ryder:Looks like we'll be there in a while Danny. I just hope our cousin is waiting up for us when we arrive. Katie:I'm glad your cousin Veronica invited us to stay for the weekend. Ace:Did you know she looks like Sunset Shimmer from Equestria Girls? Ranger:Yeah only with a human skin tone cacassuian and has black hair and green clothes. Rubble:I hope we can get something to eat on our way. Danny:I just hope we're not lost. Ace:Don't worry we'll be fine as long as follow the map. We'll be ok. Danny:These woods are getting creepy and creepy by the minute man. (Sounds of sputter spatter cough and choke Katie:What's that noise? Ryder:Uh-oh sounds like we've got engine trouble Katie. (They get out of the van) Danny:Like it's a good thing we broke down in front of this old farm house. Maybe we can ask for their refrigerator. I mean help. (Cuts to them at the porch) Ace:The mailbox says The Gobs I'm sure they'll let us their phone. Ranger:Yeah and we should call Veronica and tell her we're gonna be a while. (A middle age couple comes to the door) Mr Gob:What do you want?! If you're here about the park. We're not sailing. The park's closed. Danny:Yoinks! Ranger:Fun park? No sir our van broke down in front of your farmhouse the only thing we're here for is to get some help so we can get back on the road. Mrs. Gob:Oh my well come on in. (We fade to inside he talks to them) Mr.Gob:Sorry I reacted like that kids three months ago we had to close our fun park because a phantom has been scaring away our customers. Mrs.Gob:Now the bank is threatening to foreclose on us. Ranger:And you can't re open unless the phantom stops haunting the park. Ace:Or we catch it. Katie:Well we're Mystery Patrol. This is what we do and catching villains is our specialty. We'll find your phantom sir. Danny:We will?! I mean we will. Rubble:A spooky phantom?! Mr.Gob:If you kids can do that then I'll be gladly fix you van. Danny:Question are there any snacks at the park? Mr Gob:Yes. Danny:Groovy then watta we waitin for?! (Cuts to them arriving at the park) Ryder:Ok let's split up Mr. Gob seemed sure we'd find clues to the phantom's identity. Somewhere in the park's nine attractions we'll have to explore them all. Ace:We better find things to build traps with in each section too. In case we find the phantom. Katie:He could be anywhere. Rubble:ANY WHERE?! Danny:(Gulp)Then let's not investigate there. (Cuts to Danny and Rubble walking) Danny:Mr.Gobs said we'd find some food hidden around Rubble:Yummy! Danny:Or we might like run into (Ulp)The Phantom. (Finds a bow tie an empty box of donuts and an ear of corn in a barrel)Rub look these could be clues to the phantom's identity. A clown bow tie an ear of corn an empty box of donuts and... (Phantom pops out) Rubble:A phantom! Danny:The phantom! Let's get out of here! (They run to roller coaster) Danny:Quick let's use this to get away! Rubble:A roller coaster? (They jump into it) Danny:Phew we're safe now Rub. Rubble:I don't think so. Phantom:Raaaaa! Danny:Jump Rubb! (Cuts to gang with clues) Ranger:I wonder where the guys are. Rubble:(OS)LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!!!!!!! (Danny yells YOW they crash Ace goes Jinkies) Danny:We saw the Phantom he almost got us. Ryder:Well we net a lot of people too including the security guard. (Flashback) Security Guard:If you ask me the phantom's the magician look for his top hat. (Cuts to magician as Ryder does the voice over) Ryder:(VO)In the mini world I found the magician. Magician:Me? The phantom? Ha! You should invistegate the farmer who lives nearby he never cared for the park. Katie:(VO)Hey I met a farmer outside the fun house. Farmer:Yew oughta question the grounds keeper. Ask him bout his weight guessing book. Katie:(VO)While at the log flowing ride I spoke to him. Groundskepper:Nah check out the clown I never thought he was funny. His unicycle is a clue. Ace:(VO)Wow when I was searching the midway I talked to a clown Clown:It's the banker she wants to maul the park and build a mall. You gotta find her blueprints. Ranger:(VO)I found the banker at the roller coaster. Banker:No no no the security guard is your phantom I can help you locate her night stick. (Back to present) Danny:Gosh anyone of them could be the phantom. Ryder:And all the clues we have point to all of them. Katie:We'll use Rubble to lure him into one of our traps. Rubble:We will? Katie:Would you do it for a Rubble Snack? Rubble:(Sigh)Oh okay. (Cuts to them by the Ferris wheel) Ryder:Trap's ready now we just have to wait Katie:Gee I hope we're right. Otherwise Rubble's liable to spring the trap on himself. Danny:Poor Rub. (Sees something)Wait someone's coming. (Cuts to phantom walking over to Rubble)It looks like..... Rubble:The phantom!!!!!!!!!!! (Closes his eyes and says Zoinks! the phantom slips) Phantom:Yiiiiii! (Net falls on top of him catching him) Phantom:Offffffffff. Rubble:Gotcha! (The gang come) Katie:Good work Rubble. Rubble:At your service. (Katie reaches for the mask as they says) All:Now we unmask the phantom. (Pulls it off) Ryder:Omigosh! Katie:Of corse! Ace:It had to be. Ranger:Yup. Danny:Like it did? Rubble:Who is it? (Cuts to a German man with a German biker helmet a monocle a blond colored mustache) All:Varron Bon Villfold?! Villfold:Yes and I would have gotten away with it if if it weren't for you meddling kendal. Danny:Meddling kids man! (We fade to the gang at the Gobs household) Mrs Gobs:I'm glad you solved the mystery and now we can re open the park and all thanks to you. Mr Gobs:You kids can have life time passes to the park to and as promised I fixed your Mystery Patroller. It's as good as new. (Cuts to Ryder and Ranger) Ryder:That's great now we can get back on the road to Veronica's house. Ranger:I bet she's wondering what's been keeping us. (We fade to Mystery Patroller driving down the road) Ace:I'm glad that mystery is solved. Katie:Me too. Ace:But there's still only one mystery we've not ever been able to solve. Danny:What's that Ace? Ace:The Mystery Of The Disappearing Rubble Snacks. (Cuts to Rubble they laugh he does too) Rubble:Rubble-Double-Dooo! (We blackout ending the episode) Category:Mystery Story